I Need To Get This Out
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: OOC. AU. Roxas doesn't understand why his parents called him Roxas, an anagram for Sora with an 'x'. His dead twin brother, why don't they say anything about him, why won't they tell him the truth. Or is Roxas the one fooling himself? Mystery, psychological Mischief.


**Author Notes:**_  
_

_I am again.. Writing something pointless with no plot, just because I want to go along with something. :\  
_

_There's nothing wrong about that! Unless you hate the fucking story, then please leave!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH.  
_

_Warning: Mystery and psychological mischief.  
_

_~. Read and Review. No flames or any of your pointless bashing! :)  
_

* * *

_Let me tell you this, there is a lot of stranger things in life that hasn't been discovered yet and maybe they have, but the one thing I haven't discovered was Love. And love is the one thing I don't want._

* * *

My name is Roxas, yeah - a perfect and interesting name. Or is it a ruse, maybe an anagram with an 'x' for my dead older brother Sora.

The day I learned of this is the day everything changed completely, my birthday. I am now eighteen years old, of course I still haven't gotten anything planned out besides living at my parents house who whisper through the walls thinking I can't hear, or the secrets spilling through like the mold - electrify my brain then graduating, or moving out.

I don't know.. Maybe just maybe I'm paranoid about all of this.

It's a Tuesday afternoon and I came home early for lunch because, well school's a bore and there isn't really anything else to do or anyone to talk too. Not like I hate being around my friends or anything, it's just I have better things to do.

Like barge through the front door, my mom jumping beside my dad in the kitchen. They both look at me as if I'm an alien coming to abduct them. I grab a chair that screeches along the kitchen floor and I sit down, crossing one leg over the other rather eagerly and I stare.

I stare.. With such anger, resentment but as well curiosity.

"Now do you have time?" I ask, both of them. I can see my mother's hesitation, my father's broken stare.

I'm the child they never wanted, that's what they are telling me from their body language, I'm nothing to them at least not like Sora, the brother I have no memory of because I was too young to understand the situation, because my older twin couldn't handle life but he was hopelessly filled with it.

Unlike me apparently.

They hadn't named me yet.. Probably because they wanted Sora, the beautiful sky that brought them joy. How can they not understand me, his younger twin, they named _me_ after Sora died of course. That was twenty minutes later, they cried and cried and called me Roxas for the memory of Sora.

I didn't even know him, they didn't either but he was my twin, my brother.

"Roxas," My mother says sullenly, a tear runs down her left cheek as she stares with her brown eyes that I can't help but hate. "We are going to tell you about Sora, but the timing's not right."

I feel myself tilting my head just the slightest. "The timing not right?" I spat, "Do you realize he was my twin brother, and you couldn't tell me about him? The sickest thing is you couldn't even give me a proper name but an anagram of Sora."

My father shakes his head, his blonde spikes sway, his blonde I inherited as well with his striking blue eyes that seem to shine, sadly mine don't. They dim with rage, with rejection.

"Roxas stop twisting our words." He's demanding however he doesn't sound angry, he sounds ashamed.

I look down at my fingers, my hands are curled in tight fists. I have this undying urge to punch the wall but I keep myself seated just to hear the rest of what they had to say.

I inhale deeply, I look at my parents with such disdain building up inside. "Why do I get this feeling you're lying?" I tell them honestly, grinding my teeth as my mom looks away while more tears fall from her face.

"About?" My father asks, he's so assured of what I'm about to say but I can through him. He's nothing but an old man who loves to lie to the darkest part of the ending sky, I bet they both knew even when Sora died this was going to happen.

"You're both obsessed with Sora, the perfect child while me.. A plain and destructive nobody."

My mother shuns me, she runs across the kitchen and grabs the phone from the base, quickly dialing an unknown number.

"Hello. This is Tifa S-Strife.. My son.. Roxas is doing it again.. Please come and get him.." She shutters through the phone, she's scared and tormented that little by little I'm wondering what she is talking about.

Why does this seem so familiar.

"Roxas.. What's going on.. Why are you up so early?" I get up from my chair and I instantly turn around in my chair, I see him, with his brown spikes and adorable innocent blue eyes that stare at me sleepily.

_What's going on._

"Sora?" I mutter.

My father sighs as he runs over to _Sora_ and pick him from the floor into his arms. They leave the kitchen while my brain is taking in too much, I'm shaking and crying, I can't stop my mind from hurting, from pounding.

I look out the window and realize the sun is gone, it's dark outside. Where did I go, where was I?

I turn around to see my mother as she too is crying, her shaking hands grab both of my shoulders tightly.

"Roxas, you have to stop having these delusions. Your brother is alive, he was always alive!" She's now screaming in my face, inhaling deeply while exhaling.

"What's going on?" I ask her, extremely confused.

"You .. Keep forgetting about him.. Why do you keep forgetting." She's bawling now, tears won't stop flowing. It's my fault right, it's always going to be my fault, I can't seem to remember him.. He has to be dead.. He has to be.

My father comes down and hugs my mother, he's looking at me with such sadness.

"I don't understand what's going on," I say to myself while I close my eyes and picture nothing.

Because truly there was nothing.

_Fin._

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Okay. This probably fucking confused you! LMFAO.

Roxas actually hates his brother so much, resenting his parents that they love Sora more. So the delusion of Sora dying is just in his head. Until he realizes he's not dead at all and he's just in a unending delusion.

:)

Yeah I made it short! -_- Get over it.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames please! :D**


End file.
